


The Threat

by Lillocked



Category: Sherlock - Fandom
Genre: Johnlock prompt, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-20
Updated: 2017-11-20
Packaged: 2019-02-04 16:36:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12775059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lillocked/pseuds/Lillocked
Summary: John is unreasonably hot and Sherlock is ready to beg...twice.





	The Threat

THE THREAT

Inspired by the 'John predator face photo set'.

Photo 1: Sherlock's pause

<http://moriartysskull.tumblr.com/post/75173816589/this-may-be-the-sexiest-photoshoot-ever-made/amp>

Was he aware of it?, the hand? It mirrored Sherlock’s pause, a moment hidden within the spiralling smoke so that he could observe unattended - but ‘this man’ …..attended. He was small yet strong and distractingly handsome; silver and gold peppered the hair, just a bit too neat to be civilian. His physicality was a paradox of relaxation and intent - his body 'still’ in a way that pushed outward against its own borders - energy literally vibrated off this man….a threat then? It was possible. Interesting…

Casually Sherlock let his gaze slide across….millimetre by millimetre ….to the neck, to the sharp collar, the newness of the jacket, the face, lingering on the faint growth of hair across his cheeks ….smiling cheeks…? Flicking instantly to the eyes Sherlock froze…..all oxygen vaporised…a heartbeat thumped into the silence screaming in his head.

Eyes…predatory, lascivious eyes reached across the table like a lick of heat. He was utterly seen, unmasked by the audacious grin sitting opposite sending shockwaves of hot, dark pleasure between his legs. Sherlock tried to breathe but exhaled instead, his face buzzing like coals, like ice. He wanted….but didn’t ….how..but, oh god fb#bfkzzzz!….he wanted to kneel for this man, naked, right here, right now, midst the dinner plates and chandeliers - and worse still, the man knew it. Christ! he was in trouble..

Photo 2: The audacious grin sitting opposite

<https://imaginedilestrade.tumblr.com/post/164065216328/i-love-this-photo-of-martin-it-honestly-looks> 

Lillabaloo


End file.
